Last Goodbye
by thatbritishsmile
Summary: Short USUK Story. When Alfred decides to leave for good, would Arthur be able to stop him before is too late! Human names, T for security. Suck at writing this stuff .-.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is a short story that just came to my mind, hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW! I'm begging you!  
>.::Rosa::.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sometimes I wonder, was it worth it? I see you walking in to the room, suddenly everything is clearer, like you have brought an aura of pure white light into this rather small room and made it all look better. Of course nothing like that happened in reality, is just me and my silly, childish imagination. You might think I don't have that innocence imagination, but I do, I just try to hide it from you; if you ask me why my answer will be I haven't the slightest idea, because it's true, I do not know the true reason behind the cruel actions I make towards you.<p>

You sit next to me, you're scent reaches across and embraces me in a tight hug; suddenly I am back to the beginning where there was just you and me and the sky. Nothing and no one else mattered, but as soon as it came as soon as it left; suddenly that empty feeling came back and I had to try my hardest not to break down in front of everyone else. After all is what we all must do, suppress our true feelings and look strong for our country.

Sometimes I wonder how life would be if I was not involved in this whole mess, would I be happy? Would YOU be happy? I sighed and run my fingers through my messy hair, something I picked up from you... Did you notice, I still remember you, even though I treat you like shit. From the corner of my eyes I try and see if you have notice, but unfortunately you were busy with someone else. I let out a small hysterical laugh escape my lips and sighed really loudly.

"Is there something wrong?" my brother asked and I just shook my head, no, everything was as it always is. I look at you again, now you're talking to someone else, and until now I have notice, you have not said a word to me since you entered. Now I am mad, from all the people in this room you had to ignore me right, RIGHT? I guess I am not worthy of your presence anymore, since 'I hate you' a tear freed itself from the bridge and quickly I wiped it from sight, but certain nosy French man noticed.

"Alfred, vous allez bien?" he asked curiously and I just nodded, not wanting anyone to worry about me, fortunately he did not care enough to keep bugging me about it. I kept a close watch on you, as you enjoy your conversations with everyone but me; it is painful seeing you happy with others, seeing as you share your smile and your laugh with the rest of the world but me. I smirked I guess I deserve it after what I did. With one last sigh I make my mind up, leave the small note on top of your book and leave the conference. I knew two German speaking man were yelling at me to get my butt back in the conference room, but I just did not feel like dealing with this anymore. I needed space, needed time, and needed distance away from you whom I love.

I heard light footsteps behind me and the scent of maple syrup quickly perfumed the air around me. My brother, you who try so hard to get notice has followed me, "are you sure you want to come with me Mattie?" I whisper, because I could not bring myself to speak louder than that, he nodded, smiled and put one of his small hands on my shoulder. "I will be there for you Al, even if it takes you forever I will be always next to you." He promised and I smile gratefully for having a brother as nice as he. And we that we left, everyone wondering why had the twins left and one nation probably knowing by now the why of our decision. Good bye my friends, good bye my love.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to all that have read, commented, and favorite my story ^-^ It means a lot.  
>Enjoy~!<br>.::Rosa::.**_

* * *

><p>The room became quiet, everyone turned and looked at the two Germans yelling, no one really understood what they were saying, except for some. After the shock of the sudden yelling wore off one of the nations looked around and notice someone was missing, "Where's Matthew?" he ask concerned and still looking around for him. I, being the one closer to him, turned to see if Matthew indeed was gone and notice that not only him was gone, but his brother too, "Where's Alfred?" I asked mostly to myself and copied the same motions as the annoying French man, looking for him. After looking at every single face in the room he looked down to his stuff and found a piece of paper, something inside of him warned him not to read it, but he ignored it and read it anyways... He regretted his decision...<p>

_Mr. Arthur Kirkland _

His name was written in a sloppy, cursive hand writing that could only belong to one nation. The fact that the note was in his hand writing and written so formally made the feeling he had worsened, nothing less he continued reading.

_In this piece of paper I, here, inform you about my… our departure from the United Nations. The Americas will go back to its previous isolation; do not worry we still have our trade acts and laws, but we no longer are involve in any wars or treaties Europe does among them._

_Sincerely yours, Alfred F. Jones._

The note was heartbreaking, not only he was going back, but he had taken every single country in his land with him. I took a moment and looked around them room, trying to find one of them, but I could not. I turned to look at the Fr... Francis, he was still looking for Matthew, slowly I walked to him and put a hand on I shoulder to stop him from moving, he looked up at me wondering what the hell I was doing, and without a word I gave him the note and took my hand away from his shoulder. He read it twice before giving it back to me, he was mad and was looking at me expectantly.

"Well?" he said after a few minutes of silence.

"Well what?" I asked emotionless, he seemed to get madder at that. "Aren't you going to do something?" he said with an acidic tone to his voice. "What am I supposed to do?" I asked him a little angry myself, "it's Alfred we're talking about, once he makes up his mind there is no one in this world who can make him change it!"

A dark look covered his face, some unknown emotion crossed his eyes, and he turned around. "There is someone who will listen to and YOU know who he is as well as I do" he said before walking out of the conference room, leaving him alone with the confused nations. The meeting was dismissed shortly after that and everyone went back to their place. I made sure to be the first one out and went directly to Francis house, something I never imagined myself doing. He was running up and down, trying to look for ways to communicate with Matthew, but according to what I understood: the telephone was not working, he had not answered any of his emails, and his cell phone was off.

After a while he came and sit next to me a shock, hopeless look in his eyes, "there is no way to contact them..." he whispered before breaking down. I stood up and looked out the window, he lived by the sea side, I looked out at the sea. Once it was my friend, once the wonders it behold intrigued me, but now it held no more than memories I rather not think about now. I waited for Francis to stop his sobbing, but after a few more sobs I left, quietly I made my way back home. When I got there, I was soaking wet and tired, my house was near the coast too, looking out to the vast Atlantic; I stood outside for a few minutes, the air blowing from his direction was cold. I do not know when I started crying or when I had crumbled down to the ground, I only knew this...

_He was gone._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you all for reading and favoriting the story ^-^ it means a lot.**_

* * *

><p>It's been a while now, I wonder, have you noticed I'm gone? Some part of me wants to believe you have, that you are missing me terribly, but the more logical part of me is stronger and slaps me with the truth that you might probably don't miss me at all. It's almost twilight, ever since that day I've come down here and watch the sunset, expecting to see that old boat come my way bringing delights and especially you.<p>

I hear familiar, light footsteps come my way and I know whom it is, I don't turn to see him but I greet him, "Hello Matthew" I say with not much emotion, that worries him, he does no say hi back, just stands next to me watching the sunset. "Your still waiting aren't you?" he says after a decade of silence, I look at him with untruthful bewilderment and he snorts, "you know what I'm talking about" is all he says and the silence falls around us again; I look back at the sea, of course I know what he's talking about...

Finally after a while I nod slightly and sit down on the still warm sand, he puts his bear down and lets it wonder around the beach while he sits next to me and watches the sunset rise to the horizon, "do you regret what you did Al?" he asked next and I shook my head intermediately, of this I was sure. "I could not take it anymore Matt, it was stay there and go insane or finally give up and go back to my safe place" I said sternly, trying very hard not to show my sorrow. He nodded and kept watching his bear walk near the water, soon the bear went in and it disappeared from our sight. That reminded me of a conversation long ago I had with Matt...

_The bear swam away! "Hey Mattie, your bear it's gone!" I said hysterically while trying to find it among the dark cold waters. "Don't worry Al, its fine, Mr. Kumajiro it's free to do what he wants" he said while still trying to get the only maple leaf left in the tree, I frowned, "but he is your pet and he lives with you! He should not just leave without asking permission" I said while looking at Matt jumping up and down, trying to get the leaf, he gave up and looked at me, "I'm not his owner Alfred, he is a wild, free creature, I've told you. I'm not going to imprison him in my house, as much as I wanted to have him there all the time, I wouldn't do that" he was again trying to get the maple leaf and this time I helped him."Thanks" he mumbled and softly grabbed the leaf in his hands, I nodded and we walked quietly back home..._

I sigh and slightly smiled, "Hey Matt" I said and he looked at me with a questioning look, "Yes Al?" I took a deep breath and put my arm around him, "if you wanna go visit Francis or anyone else you know you are free to do so, right? Or even if you just wanna talk to him by phone or something you know you can do that." I said while smiling at him, he looked surprised "what brought this on?" he asked suspiciously. I let go of him and went to stand in front of the water, he followed me; for a while we just stood there looking at the dark waters; suddenly out of nowhere a white head broke through the surface and the small polar bear was back. We watched as his bear slowly moved to dry land and after he shook off the excessive water he lay down on the sand and went to sleep. "Well... Let's just say you, along with the other nations, are free to do whatever you please and I am no one to detain you from doing so..." it was quiet for a while, the sun finally disappeared and the faint glow of the house behind them was the only thing giving them some light to see what was in front of them.

"Thank you for the freedom Al" was the first thing he heard, he smiled, of course he will be thankful he did not need to be with him anymore, "but if I remember clearly I made you a promise to be with you, no matter how long it takes" he said after and gave me a small sideways hug. I look at my twin and nervously chuckled before hugging him and breaking down again, he soothed me and helped me walk back home, back to those four walls that have all my happiness and grief's hiding within them. Secrets... no one else would ever know...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Here's chapter 3, yeah it's kinda short and crappy but I couldn't think of another way to write it . sorry for any grammar mistakes you might find! Please review!_**

**_Bye~!_**

* * *

><p>It had been three years now, three years without news from the American continent. They were all in isolation thanks to Alfred, the only nation having any contact with them was Japan, but he had to make a promise to Alfred to never reveal any information of him or how to contact him. So when we (by we, I mean Francis and I) came looking for that information, he was prepare and did not say a word, not to mention Ludwig got pissed that we were "bulling" Kiku. I sighed and took a sip of my now cold tea, it was drizzling outside and the street was quiet, in the distance rapid, long steps could be heard, but I did not pay any attention to them. Instead I looked down at the small picture I have been caring around since that day, it was a rather old picture of Alfred and I, he was wearing a white button up shirt and in his shoulder his bomber jacket rested, he was grinning his Hollywood smile, and was waiving at the camera; beside him a different version, a more happy, care-free version of myself stood slightly smiling with Alfred's arm around my shoulders. I remember that day; it was a day before his birthday and he made everyone go for a walk and Kiku took pictures as always; Alfred asked him to take a picture of us. Back then everything seem perfect... what happen?<p>

Suddenly I was attacked from behind by a person too damn familiar and too damn annoying, "get off of me you frog!" I yelled before pushing him away from me and getting up; Francis was smiling and was holding a telegram, "here Angleterre read this!" he said while shoving the paper in my face, angry I took it and read it. It was a telegram from Matthew, "Francis… what…"

"According to Matthew, Alfred is letting everyone interact with the other countries!" he chirped and jumped up and down like a little child in Christmas morning. "Does that include…" I said and he stopped jumping and put a hand on my shoulder, "according to Matthew, our dear Alfred is still in isolation and the only one who can have contact with him is Kiku…" I half chuckled before falling on the chair and covering my face, depress or not I will not let that frog see me cry…

"Arthur, are you…" I heard him whisper, "I'm fine I'm fine, stop concerning about it." I told him before he could finish that sentence. "Anyway, are you going to visit Matt now that he's free?" He looked at me with sadness and shook his head, "even if he is free, he said he will follow his brother till the end." I nodded, of course Matthew would do that, I ran my hand through my hair and slowly took deep breaths, the pain inside of me was getting bigger and bigger. I looked to the direction I knew Alfred was and stared longingly, I miss him...

"I still wonder what drew him to this extreme though" I heard Francis ask and I ignored him, I wish I knew that too. "Are you two dumb or what?" a quiet familiar voice said from behind us and I turned to find a familiar Japanese boy standing in front of Ludwig and a scared Feliciano. "Ahh Kiku, what brings you here?" Francis asked him, but was ignored by him, instead Kiku walked closer to me "well Arthur-san answer me, are you dumb or what?"

"What the hell are you talking about Kiku?" I asked kind of annoyed and angry for calling me dumb, he sighed and shook his head "why are you so blind!" he said before stepping away from me. "What the... What do you mean?" I asked him now confused; he was not making any sense... He sighed, "I'm talking about the reason why Alfred-san went to isolation." That caught my attention, "what? You know why he did that? Please Kiku tell me why he shut himself, please" I was practically begging him to tell me, I wanted to know... I wanted to help him even if he would reject my help; I just wanted the Alfred back. The Japanese boy looked at me seriously and whispered "the reason why Alfred-san is in isolation... is you Arthur-san"


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys, so sorry this update is kinda late, but summer school started and I've been busy thinking up speeches and stuff, plus I have had to babysit a few times so it leaved me no time to upload the chapter. Thanks, once again, for the comments and story alerts, it means a lot~!_

_OK then now I'm going to let you read now xP Bye bye~!_

_..::Rosa::._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Alfred~<strong>_

I was out in the beach again; it seems that's what I do most of the time now. Matthew was at his house taking care of some business, he probably told me what was he going to do, but I was too distracted to pay attention. The day was beautiful, summer had just started and families were slowly filling the beaches up with talks and laughter and family atmosphere of course. I ran a hand through my hair and looked out to the see in the direction I knew he was longing for him to appear or at least to get a glimpse of his face... but that was impossible. "God Alfred you decided this now suck it up and face it, you won't be seeing Europe again" I told himself and nodded, part of me could accept that, but the other part, the part who longed to go back there; could not accepted and knew all too well that the other part couldn't accept it either. I sighed once more and hugged my knees, "why does it have to hurt so much?" I whispered to himself, sadly I had no answer.

The beach were I was seated at was empty, mostly because it was a private one; the day was getting hotter, without second thought I took his jacket and my shirt off and lied down on them with my eyes close. Lately I've been really tired, sleepless nights tossing around in bed trying to get those memories off of there made you like this; the sun was high in the sky shinning down on me, I could feel the beads of sweat tickle down my cheek and to the dry sand somewhere in the middle of relaxing and feeling the sun's heat I felt asleep.

_**~Arthur~**_

I was walking through the crowded airport in Toronto, yes Toronto, because airports in the US would not let any other person from Europe to enter the country. I found Matthew sitting on a black Mercedes waiting for me and certain French man who was following closely behind; he was wearing sunglasses and had a sad smile on his face, "you know, this is breaking the rules" the Canadian said as soon as we were inside. "You do not have to help me Matthew" I said and he shook his head, "oh but you do need my help, because you would not be able to get in his house without setting the alarm off" he said, the car felt silent, but no for long due to one hell of a loud french man.

"My dear Mathieu! It's been so long since I've seen you! How are you? Are you feeling well? Have you been eating properly? What about your bear? oh Matthew you do not know how hard has been not knowing a thing about you!" Francis practically attacked Matthew with a hugged and covered his face in kisses, Matthew just blushed and tried to calm him down assuring him he was fine and all that. I had to look away, unlike that annoying frog, I could not do that. First, because that would be a disgrace to all gentlemen; second, because Alfred would probably kick me off of him and his house as soon as he sees me. I leaned back at ran my fingers through my messy hair, _how did I not noticed this? I should have paid more attention... Alfred... I'm sorry..._

The car was fast, thank God for that; soon we were in American territory and we had not had any trouble. When we got to Alfred's house Matthew made all the arrangements for us to get in; finally inside the first thing I notice was that he was not there, "where is he?" I asked a soon as I could, Matthew who was just entering and still being hugged by Francis looked around and frowned, "he did not have a meeting today... He's probably down at the beach." He said calmly and tried without succeeding to get Francis off of him. I nodded and made my way down to the familiar old beach, it was quiet, and the only sound came from the small family a few miles away playing in the sun. I looked at the water looking for him, but I did not found him, walking closer I finally notice someone lying on the sand. He was shirtless, his hair swayed at the movement of the wind and his sunglasses were laying beside him; I slowly made my way towards him and sat next to him, he was sleeping. For a long time I just looked at his sleeping face, God how had I missed this face, he was slightly smiling, probably having one hell of a pleasant dream, I smiled at least someone was happy... I slowly moved my hand towards his face and caressed his cheek softly, he did not steer, and I sighed.

"You know, I still remember those days when you were little and made me bring you down here to this same beach" I said to the sleeping Alfred, knowing that was a coward thing to do, but not caring "you used to love coming here, always playing in the water, always building sand castles... Always laughing... I miss those days... when everything was easier and there weren't distractions..." I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, leaning closer to him, I whispered "I've miss you a lot Al." I closed my eyes and felt the light breeze of the sea caress my cheeks; I couldn't believe I was so blind... I made the person I must appreciate suffer...


	6. Chapter 6

**_~Alfred~_**

I was out in the beach again; it seems that's what I do most of the time now. Matthew was at his house taking care of some business, he probably told me what was he going to do, but I was too distracted to pay attention. The day was beautiful, summer had just started and families were slowly filling the beaches up with talks and laughter and family atmosphere of course. I ran a hand through my hair and looked out to the see in the direction I knew he was longing for him to appear or at least to get a glimpse of his face... but that was impossible. "God Alfred you decided this now suck it up and face it, you won't be seeing Europe again" I told himself and nodded, part of me could accept that, but the other part, the part who longed to go back there; could not accepted and knew all too well that the other part couldn't accept it either. I sighed once more and hugged my knees, "why does it have to hurt so much?" I whispered to himself, sadly I had no answer.

The beach where I was seated at was empty, mostly because it was a private one; the day was getting hotter, without second thought I took his jacket and my shirt off and lied down on them with my eyes close. Lately I've been really tired, sleepless nights tossing around in bed trying to get those memories off of there made you like this; the sun was high in the sky shinning down on me, I could feel the beads of sweat tickle down my cheek and to the dry sand somewhere in the middle of relaxing and feeling the sun's heat I felt asleep.

**_~Arthur~_**

I was walking through the crowded airport in Toronto, yes Toronto, because airports in the US would not let any other person from Europe to enter the country. I found Matthew sitting on a black Mercedes waiting for me and certain French man who was following closely behind; he was wearing sunglasses and had a sad smile on his face, "you know, this is breaking the rules" the Canadian said as soon as we were inside. "You do not have to help me Matthew" I said and he shook his head, "oh but you do need my help, because you would not be able to get in his house without setting the alarm off" he said, the car felt silent, but not for long due to one hell of loud French man.

"My dear Mathieu! It's been so long since I've seen you! How are you? Are you feeling well? Have you been eating properly? What about your bear? Oh Matthew you do not know how hard has been not knowing a thing about you!" Francis practically attacked Matthew with a hugged and covered his face in kisses, Matthew just blushed and tried to calm him down assuring him he was fine and all that. I had to look away, unlike that annoying frog, I could not do that. First, because that would be a disgrace to all gentlemen; second, because Alfred would probably kick me off of him and his house as soon as he sees me. I leaned back at ran my fingers through my messy hair, _how did I not noticed this? I should have paid more attention... Alfred... I'm sorry..._

The car was fast, thank God for that; soon we were in American territory and we had not had any trouble. When we got to Alfred's house Matthew made all the arrangements for us to get in; finally inside the first thing I notice was that he was not there, "where is he?" I asked a soon as I could, Matthew who was just entering and still being hugged by Francis looked around and frowned, "he did not have a meeting today... He's probably down at the beach." He said calmly and tried without succeeding to get Francis off of him. I nodded and made my way down to the familiar old beach, it was quiet, and the only sound came from the small family a few miles away playing in the sun. I looked at the water looking for him, but I did not found him, walking closer I finally notice someone lying on the sand. He was shirtless, his hair swayed at the movement of the wind and his sunglasses were laying beside him; I slowly made my way towards him and sat next to him, he was sleeping. For a long time I just looked at his sleeping face, God how had I missed this face, he was slightly smiling, probably having one hell of a pleasant dream, I smiled at least someone was happy... I slowly moved my hand towards his face and caressed his cheek softly, he did not steer, and I sighed.

"You know, I still remember those days when you were little and made me bring you down here to this same beach" I said to the sleeping Alfred, knowing that was a coward thing to do, but not caring "you used to love coming here, always playing in the water, always building sand castles... Always laughing... I miss those days... when everything was easier and there weren't distractions..." I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, leaning closer to him, I whispered "I've miss you a lot Al." I closed my eyes and felt the light breeze of the sea caress my cheeks; I couldn't believe I was so blind... I made the person I must appreciate suffer...

**_~Alfred~_**

In my dreams I was back in Europe. In my dreams I've never had to isolate myself. In my dreams I was with him. He was always happy to see me, he was always noticing me. And because of that I wished that I could stay inside my dreams forever, to never wake up and face the reality of it all. A reality I wished it was just a bad dream...

In this particular dream I was home, the same beach I've spend this past years watching was in front of me, the sun was slowly warming everything. There wasn't anyone around and yet I felt a presence near me that presence soon became a small familiar, like I know it yet I could not remember whom it was... until it started talking. "You know I still remember those days when you were little..." that voice, that familiar voice reach me and I lose my balance, falling on my knees I hugged myself and looked around for the source of that voice but I could not find it... I could not find him...

"England!" I screamed in hope for him to come out of his hiding spot, but he didn't instead he kept talking. Where was he? Why couldn't I see him? I kept searching for him; I was not going to give up until I saw him. "I've miss you a lot Al" was the last thing he said before he stopped talking. I looked frantically around and tried to find him but I couldn't. "Damn it Arthur where the hell are you?" I scream to no one and fell on my knees again. I was crying, the hero was crying once more, I did not deserve to be called a hero anymore. Slowly everything around me started disappearing and reality settled in; I could feel the hot sun on my face and the light warm breeze brushing my cheeks, slowly I opened my eyes and looked at the bright blue sky. Why did I have that dream?

A small sob coming from someone beside me caught my attention and I turned my head to look who it was. The person was sitting cross-legged, his blond messy hair moved by the light breeze blowing, his hands covering his face. Arthur... Arthur... he was here... I sat up quickly and looked surprised at the nation. _What is he doing here? When did he get here? How did he get here? Why didn't I notice he was here?_

"Ar...Arthur?" I asked quietly, he tensed and wiped the tears away. "Oh America... you're awake..." The word America stunned him; he only called him by his international name when he was mad. "He He yeah..." I said after an awkward silence, he would not turn around. _Why? _"Hey Arthur... What are you doing here?" I asked out of curiosity, if I remember right... My country was still in isolation. He didn't answer, why wouldn't he answer? If he came all the way here... "Arthur?" I asked touching his shoulder, he shrunk away from my touch and took a big breath.

"Ame... Alfred..." was all he said. _At least he's calling me by my name now_, I though and waited for the rest, but it never came. I sighed and stood up "If you aren't going to say anything I ask you to leave my place immediately... England" I said looking back at the house. _Why? Why did you come here? Why did you have to be there crying beside me? Why... _"Don't worry I'll leave as soon as possible, but …. first … I want to..." he stopped talking, I didn't turned around but I heard the rustling of his clothe as he got up and felt the light touch of his hand resting on my shoulder. "I want to apologize... for not being a better allied, for not …. Paying attention..." I didn't say anything; _it took you a long time to notice Arthur..._

I heard him sigh and he moved his hand off of my shoulder, "I sure hope you can forgive me..." he whispered before walking pass me and towards the house. He looked back and gave me a sad and small smile "Good bye America I hope you are happy."

**_~Arthur~_**

I should not be surprised, after all I predicted that he would not listen to my words, but I had to try. Still that look in his eyes, plus the cold actions made me believe it was too late to fix anything. I took a shaky breath; _do not cry... not yet... _I told myself and with the only smile I could come up with I said my farewell to Alfred. My Alfred... you must hate me now... All those years thinking I spend in sorrow, thinking you hated me, that I was a bad brother... They are nothing compare to losing you again in this time, where you are not that cute little kid, but a strong, handsome man … The man I love, but I was not about to cry in front of you, holding back my tears I slowly made my way towards your house where Francis and Matthew waited.

I half chuckled maybe I deserve this? Maybe this is some kind of punishment for all the things I've done? Probably, maybe this "god" creature believes losing him not once but _twice _it's a well deserve punishment for my actions not only to him, but the other colonies/countries as well. A tear escaped my eye and ran down my cheek. Suddenly strong arms grabbed me from behind and spoon me, Alfred was there, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "Arthur... don't... don't go and leave me behind again." He whispered before kissing my lips in a fervent, agitated sort of way, I did not hesitated and kissed him back. I felt some of his tears running down his cheek; I wiped them off and slowly broke the kiss.

He just looked at me with a sort of smile in his face, "please... tell me you are not leaving me again..." I smiled and hugged him "You idiot I can never leave you" I caressed his slight flushed cheek and smiled, "you are the most important person to me Alfred, even if sometimes it doesn't seem like it, you still are." He smiled down at me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "I forgive you..."

**_~narrator~_**

The tall nation whispered before letting go, but not completely because he made sure to have their hands interlock. He led the way towards his house, but before they entered he whispered "thank you for coming back Arthur." And that's when he knew that this was more of a test than a punishment, a test to see if he could do whatever he could to get what he wanted back. To be honest he was tired of tests he just wanted peace and quiet and of course Alfred by his side.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please Review, they make me happy :3 <em>

_btw sorry for any grammar mistake(s)~!_

_.::Rosa::._


End file.
